


A Different World From You

by Lotus_Dragon



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the fourth wall (kind of), Seven expresses more interest in the player themselves than MC, Seven's inner musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Dragon/pseuds/Lotus_Dragon
Summary: Do you ever wonder what the characters of Mystic Messenger do while you, the Player, take a break from the app for a while? Most of them live on with their lives without question, but there's one character in particular who is completely aware of everything...
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	A Different World From You

A soft buzzing woke him up.

He sighed softly, rolling over to his side to grab his phone. It was nearly three in the morning and as he unlocked the device, a text from Zen greeted him. What was he doing up so late anyway? Then again - he couldn't judge. Not when his sleeping habits weren't any better. The text was merely an update on the play the other was auditioning for and there was a picture attached along with it. Seven tapped in a quick response before he gently tossed the phone down on his mattress. He stood up, stretching for a moment before he walked over to the kitchen. Normally, he'd go straight for his stash of Dr. Pepper, but this time he decided to change things up a bit and make some coffee. He was going to need it if he wanted to stay awake for the rest of the night.

It was so eerie sometimes - living in a world where only he knew was a virtual one.

He wasn't sure why he was the only one. Sometimes he wished he was like the others. They were all so carefree and went on with their lives without a second thought. Never questioning why they never physically aged or when the same days and events passed. At least things changed up a bit whenever the Player would leave for a while. Perhaps the universe had taken pity on them and decided to give them that at least.

Seven could never bring himself to resent the Player, though. It wasn't their fault. Their life was constantly moving forward. It wasn't frozen like his and the others. He couldn't help but feel a bit worried, though. This was the longest stretch of time that had passed since the MC had appeared in their world. Each individual download was bound to the one who downloaded the app, so while there likely was many others playing the game, _their_ world in particular was currently frozen in time since the app hadn't been opened for a while.

Once his coffee was finished, he grabbed his cup and walked over to sit in his chair and he gazed at his monitors. One had the server for the messenger up. Unsurprisingly, everything was fine with it at the moment. Nothing would happen to it until MC showed up. It was a bit irritating sometimes. He _knew_ what was going to happen, but that was it. He couldn't act upon it. Some force prevented him from doing so. Things would go much more quickly if he could act before everything happened. _But then that would mean I'd have less time to spend with MC..._ He mused grimly.

He knew that it was unhealthy - being so fond of someone who was from a different world from him. He couldn't help but wonder how they were right now - what kind of interests they had. How were they like beyond the limited options they had in the game's chat? Whenever they did play, he would try to observe them closely. It was a bit hard to determine how they truly were, though, since each route was unique and had different options. The last time they played, they'd tried out V's route for the first time. He never knew that route existed until then, so that'd been interesting. After that, though, there'd been silence from them.

A soft beep from his computer made him glance to one of the other monitors, and suddenly he sat up straight, his eyes widening just a bit. It was them. They were opening the app. It was strange - seeing the user interface up on his screen again. It'd changed a bit appearance wise since the last time, and as he watched it closely, he sighed a bit in disappointment when they tapped on the Seasonal Chats. It wasn't that he disliked them - it still gave them a chance to speak and be "updated" of the current events happening in the outside world, but it didn't allow the Player themselves to respond in any way. They opened the most recent chat, and like usual, a flood of information came to him. it was the game's anniversary - four years had passed. It was hard to believe. As they went through the chats, Seven eagerly took his turn to speak whenever it was prompted, but the feeling of frustration was still there. The Seasonal Chats were always so brief. They granted a window to the outside world - at least occasionally - and had so much potential, but for some reason he could never go off script with them like he had done so in the past with some of the main, official gameplay.

Trying to push aside his thoughts, he focused on writing down the information he'd just learned. Four years had passed finally in the outside world. There was a worldwide virus...

He paused, looking down at those words with a frown. He hoped that everyone out there was okay. It sounded rather serious.

Other than that, though, there wasn't much more. He tapped his pen idly against his desk, his gaze returning to the screen. It was back to the main interface now and had been for a while. Did they forget to turn it off? Usually during moments such as these, they'd close the game fairly quickly. A brief flicker of hope rose in his chest. Were they contemplating on playing once again? He knew he shouldn't get his hopes too high, but it was hard not to be at least a bit hopeful. It'd been so long... He couldn't exactly blame them either, however. He assumed that since they'd played each route more than once that there currently was no new gameplay. He too would likely get tired of playing the same thing too many times.

As he continued watching his screen, Seven felt something strange - it was a brief touch of sadness. It was fleeting, but strong enough for him to notice. He felt his breath catch a bit - it felt vaguely familiar.

It was from them.

It'd been a while since he'd felt it - it was a very rare occurrence, but there'd been moments when he'd notice that he'd feel some sort of emotion out of the blue. At first he thought he'd been going crazy, but after a while he realized that he was somehow feeling what _they_ were feeling in that moment.

Their sadness felt tired - if that made any sense. And older. It still had that familiar feel to it that was unique to them, but it was a bit more worn. He supposed that was to be expected. Whoever was on the other side of the screen would have aged. If he was calculating it right, the last time they'd logged in was nearly two years ago.

Even though it happened so quickly, he felt his own sadness begin to surface. He wished he could reach through the screen and comfort them in some way. He wasn't sure what they were currently going through, but whatever it was created an emotion strong enough to reach him. It didn't feel like grief - more just an exhausted sadness if anything. _Are you sleeping enough?_ He wanted to ask, _are you working too much? Eating properly? Do you have someone there for you?_

He received no response, of course. The moment was over and he felt nothing else from them. It was excruciating - knowing that he could only sit and twiddle his thumbs in the meantime. His earlier wish of being oblivious was resurfacing in his mind once more, but he batted it away impatiently. He couldn't change how things were... and now the thought was making him feel guilty and selfish. Especially after what had just happened. He just wished he'd be able to do something other than feel sorry for them.

Movement on the screen caught his eye, and felt a shock go through him when he realized they were opening up a route... and not just any route. It was the _Deep Story_ route. His and Jumin's route. They hadn't chosen one or the other - just the common beginning that would lead up to them, but that was even better. That would mean more time. For the first time in a long time he felt excited. He knew what was going to happen, but he didn't mind. It was a chance to lift their spirits and he was going to take it.

He felt the familiar sensation of time resetting itself. Suddenly the chatroom was displayed on his main screen. Everyone was in it - apart from MC and V. They would be joining soon, though. Without missing a beat, he casually joined the conversation. He'd seen the conversation multiple times already - Yoosung failing his midterms, Zen and Jumin's talk about nepotism, and so forth, but this time he was too happy to be annoyed with the repetitiveness. He noticed the moment MC's name popped up in the chat, but he still had to wait until it was time for him to notice "in-game" to speak up about it. When he was finally able to, everyone (Yoosung) panicked as usual.

There wasn't much dialogue for MC during the prologue so it was hard to tell which route they were aiming for at the time, but it did seem like they were going for the ones that seemed a bit more laid back and calmer. Perhaps it was going to be Jumin this time - two of the responses had already gained hearts in the other man's favor. He couldn't deny that he felt somewhat jealous, but it wasn't as strong as previous times. In truth, he was just glad that they were visiting them again and if that meant that they were going to go through Jumin's route this time, that was okay with him.

This suspicion rose a tad bit more when they responded to his first text message with "I'd like to speak with V". Normally they would pick the party one if they were thinking about pursuing his route. It was still too early to tell, though. He'd just have to be patient and see. Seven rested back against his chair, his arms cushioning behind his head. Jaehee was talking to them now and his turn wouldn't be in a while. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to now, but perhaps this would be a good time to take another nap. Things would be getting busy soon and he doubted that there'd be much time in the future to just relax like this. He regretted drinking all of the coffee now.

 _I suppose it can't be helped._ He mused. The least he could do was try to rest up for a bit. They were finished with their conversation with Jaehee now, and he knew that eventually he'd get a call from Vanderwood asking if he was working and not messing around. _It's too bad that I know everything as soon as they go through the route at least once._ It'd be nice to be surprised once in a while, but it was all right. After taking one last look at all of his monitors, Seven pushed back in his chair and stood. Instead of heading towards his bedroom, he opted for the couch. As he laid there, he stared at the text message from them for a bit. Part of him wished he could hack the app in someway and speak to them directly - with no rules or limitations. He's tried it already, of course, but never succeeded. Whenever he'd try to mess with it, it would come up as an error on his screen and completely reset itself again. It seemed like he could only mess with the coding during select moments. It often made him question if that was actually part of the game and not actually him himself. 

In any case, though...

He felt a gentle smile tug at his lips.

_It's nice to see you..._

_I hope we manage to make you smile again too._


End file.
